


When I Met You...

by Zimba2016



Series: Never Knew I needed this... [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Monsters, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Wynonna Earp, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Champ is a nice guy, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda?, Multi, Oblivious Wynonna Earp, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Protective Wynonna Earp, Slow Burn, Soulmates, The Author Regrets Everything, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wynaught Brotp, not really tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimba2016/pseuds/Zimba2016
Summary: Waverly Earp is the highschool sweetheart, she's the head cheerleader and her father is the town's mayor. After breaking up wither her long term boyfriend, Champ Hardy, she's bombarded by who are people trying to get into her pants every day. Apart from that, she's living in every girl's dream. But when a mysterious redhead strolls into town, she realises she's missing something, and when she finds out what it is, nothing will ever be the same again.~Or~After Nicole Haughts mother gets a promotion, she and her younger siblings are forced to leave their life in Dallas, Texas and move up North to a horse town in Calgary unironically named Purgatory. She befriends some residents but is strangely drawn to the town's sweetheart. Too bad shes straight though. Right?
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Doc Holliday, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught, Xavier Dolls/Wynonna Earp, Xavier Dolls/Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Series: Never Knew I needed this... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041780
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	1. Duffy and The Earp Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> Sup Whores
> 
> So this is my first fic, sorry if it's shitty but I'm doing this to cope with my parent's divorce  
> I do hope you enjoy it though. I'll try and get a posting schedule going but if I don't it'll be because of school or hospital appointments. 
> 
> \---
> 
> Anway......  
> So basically this fic is in Waverlys POV, Some chapters will differentiate though.  
> So this chapter is really just some good ole' Earp sister bonding and Nicole (Definitely) Haught-to-trot being introduced yada yada yada.
> 
> That's it really. see yall soon!!

Waverly's POV

'Ok Wavey, first day of junior year. Ya got this. Nonna's there if you need her and even though you and Champ broke up, you'll be fine. You'll find someone new. Someone better. And they won't break your heart as Chump Hardy broke it. Plus, you're giving that new kid a tour first period, maybe she'll be a nice change from all the Purgatorions running you thin. Just take a few breaths then go and wake up Wynonna.'

After a few deep breaths, I head out of my room and start walking to Wynonna's room.

Knock Knock.

"C'mon Nonna, Its 6:25 and you promised to take me to Shorty's for a coffee." I knock twice more fully expecting a groan come from the inside of my sister's room but instead get a tap on the shoulder.

"Waves, I've been up for like half an hour. I couldn't sleep cause of that pep talk ritual you do at the start of every school year." She rests her arms on my shoulders "I know this year'll be different. You broke up with Chump, and daddy won the election so we had to move. But please remember that we've still got each other. I'm not planning on leaving Baby Girl. We'll make it through this year. Even if I have to kick Chump and his goons asses, which I'll happily do whether he annoys you or not." She pulls me into a tight hug. "I love ya Wave, don't forget it"

"Aww Nonna, you've gone soft. and I love you too sis." I say with a smirk after Wynonna releases me from her embrace.

Her face suddenly serious "Tell anyone and ill kill you"

"Oh, you wouldn't kill me. You'd miss me too much" I say patting her face

She gives a hearty laugh"Damnit, I hate it when you're right. Alright, let's go get that coffee from shorty's."

🎤🎤🎤🎤🎤

I'm sat waiting in Wynonna's Jeep, fiddling with the radio. The rain from the previous night must've frozen over with the snow lat night. The reason I think this is because Wynonna's been scraping the windshield free of ice and snow for the past 10 minutes. She does realise that there's de-icer in the backseat, right? After about 5 minutes of attacking the poor windsheild, she's back in the car, evidently freezing her ass off. The engine splutters a few times then turns over.

The Mayoral residence is a 25-minute drive to Shorty's and a half-hour drive to Purg. High so it's probably best to go straight from Shorty's to school. After 10 minutes of the drive, I turn to Wynonna

"Nonna, can I get the AUX Cable please?" I ask her

"Why, so you can put on some sappy shit? Uh-Uh, Not happening little sister" She replies with a chuckle keeping her eyes fixed on the road

"No, so I can put on our Cara-Oke mix" I say, making sure to add some puppy eyes

"WHY DIDNT YOU JUST SAY "IT'S CARA-OKE TIME", BABY GIRL! I TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN THIS" She yells adding a deafening screech every couple or words

I just laugh while continuing to open up Spotify on my phone. It's a choice between "Wildwood" by Fleurie, "Mercy" By Duffy and "Bubblegum Bitch" By MARINA. We ended up agreeing on "Mercy" First then work out the others on the way

(A/N- I'd recommend listening to "Mercy" From 1:55 to the end of the song so it doesn't look/sound weird cause I know it looks strange written on paper. BARE WITH ME!!)

"...YOU'VE GOT ME BEGGING YOU FOR MERCY, WHY WON'T YOU RELEASE ME." We're basically screaming it by the time we pull up to Purg. Main street but of course it doesn't stop us

"Sing it, Nonna!!" I yell before her favourite part

"I SAID YOU BETTER RELE-E-E-E-EASE M-AE-AE-EEE YEA-EA-EA-EA-AHH YEA-AAAH" After she sings her heart out I join in for the rap part of the song while Wynonna takes the main vocals

[Nonna]I'm beggin' you for mercy  
[Nonna]Just why won't you release me

{Wave}You look at me and think we're the same kind  
'Cause you don't know what I've got in my mind  
I want a bit more than I'm asking for  
But I just don't want to waste my time

[Nonna]I'm beggin' you for mercy  
[Nonna]You got me beggin', you got me beggin', you got me beggin'

{Wave}You think that I'll be the other girl  
Just like there's nothing in this world  
I wanna have fun, go get me some  
I just don't know where you're coming from

"Jeez Baby Girl! When did you get that good!? Like, I need time to process that. My ears were blessed." Wynonna says after huffing for a minute or two

"I was thinking about joining the drama club this year. Ya know, for funsies." I say keeping my eyes fixated on the ground, semi embarrassed by my confession.

"OH MY GOD YES. Ya know what, if you can be head cheerleader and do it... I can be Wynonna and do it." She states with a look of pride on her face.

"This year's gonna be good isn't it?" I ask Wynonna. It's supposed to be a rhetorical question, but Wynonna obviously answers it anyway

"You bet your cute ass it will." she says with a smile

🎭🎨🎷📖🏀

Shorty's was quieter than usual, so Nonna and I decided to sit in for a bit and get some breakfast since we left without eating anything much to my dismay, as when my pancakes and Nonna's waffles came out she asked me if I thought 'Waffles are just pancakes with abs' But then again, she's Wynonna Earp. What did you really expect from a family of drunkards that somehow got lucky.

We made it to school 15 minutes earlier so we just decided to finish our coffee and listen to some more songs. Wynonna is technically a year older than me and saying as I'm 16, I should technically be a sophomore, but I was passing every class with A++'s so the faculty just decided to bump me up a year. Doesn't hurt anyone, right? I mean, if i'm lucky i'll be able to graduate with my friends. Still though, it sucks being the youngest.

After talking in the jeep for a while, We finally decided to get out. Instead of me going to registration with Wynonna, I had to go straight to the principles office to wait on the new girl that I was supposed to be giving a tour to. There's still five minutes until the bell rings when I see a tall girl with fiery red hair walk into the waiting area that I'm in. The Woman, I should say, is around 5"8 or 5"9 and is the definition of 'drop dead gorgeous'. Her hair is in a braid, the type of braids that cop sport have, and she's wearing a burgundy beanie. Moving my eyes down to her lower body I see that she's wearing a white button-up with a black leather jacket and acid-washed ripped jeans and to top it all off, shes wearing retro checkered vans.

After what I imagine was her checking in with the office she came over to sit with me. She must've noticed me watching her, cause when she came over she smiled a striking dimpled smile and held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Nicole, Nicole Haught"


	2. She Lookin' Pretty Haught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, this is Nicole's POV of the morning up until she meets Waverly.  
> She takes her siblings out for breakfast and drives them to school. that's it really  
> (I suck at summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup Peeps
> 
> I don't know if ill change the first person format or not but ill update the whole fic If I do. If I do change it, if something bad happens it'll differentiate between both Nicole and Waverly's POV *cough cough and something bad will happen*.  
> I really appreciate everyone who's taking time out of their day to read this, especially if you comment.  
> Side note, I'm Scottish, so if I get the school system messed up I apologise. My cousin tried to explain it to me, but I lost track after like five minutes. 
> 
> Anyhoo, This a 1K chapter but I'll try and make them longer from now on.  
> Also, have a perfectly splendid read  
> Double also, Forgot to add, This is a slow burn. So enjoy.
> 
> Love y'all,  
> ~Jenna

Nicole's Pov.

I was happy in Dallas. Well, as happy as a lesbian in a previously confederate state can be. I had a life, I was popular. Worked my ass off to become Captain of the Varsity basketball team, and my siblings were happier than ever. Of course mother had to get a job that forced us to move outta there. All my hard work and for what? I only got to play in one fucking tournament. 

I fought with my parents about it but I eventually accepted it. Surely Purgatory can't be that bad. Honestly, I'm more worried about my siblings fitting in than myself. I'm old enough to handle thins on my own, whereas they're small and stupid. Sure they can defend themselves, but would they really hurt another kid? I don't know. My point is. I have to be around since my parents aren't. I have to make sure we have food in the house. I have to drive us to school and back every day and pay for gas and keep on top of bills. Purgatory is a few hours out from Calgary, so mother usually just stays out there and come back every two weeks. I don't know why her boss decided to do it like that but here we are. As for my father, he's probably out hooking up with some random girl every night. In short, It's just me, my brother Benji and my sister Dani. Fortunately, Ben and Dani are twins and they have a pretty strong bond, so they tend to look out for each other.

"Cole, I'm hungry!" 

"Hi hungry, I'm gay and depressed. Join the club little brother." I say while scruffing up his hair. School starts today and I had to get my car fixed over the weekend so I didn't manage to get any food for the week. "Sorry kiddo, I had to get the car fixed and I didn't get time to go out to the store," I can see that he's getting upset but that's when the twin telepathy comes into play. Out of nowhere Dani runs into the kitchen and gives him a squeeze.

Feeling like a shitty big sister I decide to take them out to the local diner for some breakfast and Hot chocolate. "Hey, its 6:40 and saying as we're basically ready for school, why don't we stop at shorty's and you can get all the pancakes you want?" I ask with a smile.

"Really Cole? YES PLEASEEE!!" They both answer in unison before running to retrieve their bags. 

'they really gotta stop answering at the same time, its quite scary' I mutter to myself with a chuckle.

🥞🥞🥞🥞🥞

Shorty's is pretty quiet when we arrive, there are a few older people dotted around the diner but no one that's too special. The twin's order pancakes with Nutella, but I decide to go with the healthier option and get blueberry pancakes with some greek yoghurt on the side. When we finally got our food, two girls, presumably siblings walk in. The first one to walk in looks around my age and is wearing the most kickass leather jacket I've probably ever seen. She's got dark brown hair and looks like she can handle herself. I also take notice of her necklace. It has a golden key and what looks like 3 blue eye-like beads. The second girl to walk into the diner is shorter and has shoulder-length light brown hair and is quite possibly the most beautiful person I've seen in my life. She doesn't look over my way, but I don't really care. I watch her for a good 30 seconds before I realise that I've dropped my fork. My siblings who were previously engulfed in conversation obviously noticed my change in mood.

"Ooooo, Coley's got a crush," Benji says, nudging his sister which makes her giggle. 

"W-what? No- I-. I don't even-." I feel my face go red which just makes my brothers smug expression deepen. I take a deep breath and try and recover. "Benji. Dude, I don't even know her. And hey, at least I didn't ask out a 15-year-old when I was eight. Yeah, I remember that, and I'm pretty sure Shae remembers it too." His eyes widen and he stutters for a second but eventually decides to just shut up and eat his pancakes. Tears are streaming down my sister's cheeks as she goes into hysterics at the newly shared information.

"HOW DID YOU NOT KNOW THAT SHAE AND COLEY WERE DATING," She asks while still laughing "IT WAS SO OBVIOUS"

"Dani, can you just shush." He says taking a drink to shield his smile "Well you asked out Josh when he and amber were..." and the bickering just continued like that for a while. 

Sometimes being the oldest does have its perks.

🎭🎨🎷📖🏀

We leave shorty's a little after those two girls arrived. Purgatory's middle school is 10 minutes away from Purg. high but since we left earlier to get breakfast, I have around 25 minutes until I have to be in Principle Lucado's office so I can meet the person who's supposed to give me a tour of the school. 

"Right guys," I shift myself so I can see them "You guys will do great. I promise you. Just stick by each other, and If anyone bothers either of you, stick up for yourselves. If anyone lays a hand on you without you letting them, you do that move that I taught you, Ok?" 

"Gottcha Coley."

"Right." My alarm goes off, indicating that I've got 20 minutes till I need to be at school "Shoot, I seriously gotta go guys. I was gonna walk you two up but I musta lost track of time. 'm sorry. 

"Hey, its fine Coley," Dani says with a smile "Just promise me this: If you see that girl today, show her some of that Haught Charm that you Wooed Shae with." She says holding her fist out for a fist bump. 

"Fine, I'll Woo her, as you put it," I say with a chuckle connecting our fists "Now get outta my car, I gotta go," I say turning back around but still looking at them in my mirror "Love you guys"

"Love ya too Coley" Dani yells back before getting dragged out of the car and into the school by her brother.

\-----

The traffic wasn't too bad but I struggled to get parked. I'm just thankful that I left when I did, otherwise, I would've been very, very late. Walking through the school's entrance I walk over to the main office situated to the left of the entrance. I walk over and ask for directions for the Principles office, which they give me with a bright smile.

I walk up the stairs carefully following the pink sticky note with direcctions that one of the office ladies gave me until I come across the reception. "Uh, hi. I recently transferred here and I believe I was supposed to meet Mrs Lucado at 7:55 today?" I ask with a smile

"Ahh, Yes. You must be Nicole Haught, correct?" She replies looking up from the computer screen.

"Yeah, that's me, Ma'am" 

"Great I just need, some information then I can sign you in" The receptionist answers looking back at her computer.

As I answer her questions, I can't help but feel like someones watching me. I look to the waiting area and that's when I see the shorter girl from the Diner. 'Wait is she giving me the tour?' 'isnt she a freshman?'

The receptionist brings me out of my thought "Ok, that's you all signed in Nicole. If you could go sit in the waiting area next to Waverly for now, and Principle Lucado will come and get you in a few minutes."

'Time to keep my promise' I mutter before I thank the receptionist and start to walk towards the girl. I can't help but notice how she looks at me every couple of seconds and blushes when she's caught. When I reach her I smile my signature dimpled smile and offer her my hand to shake.

"Hi, I'm Nicole, Nicole Haught"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was fun.
> 
> Next chapters gonna be the tour of the school and the rest of the day.
> 
> As usual, Criticism and ideas are always appreciated 
> 
> Love y'all  
> ~Jenna

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again!  
> Thanks for reading my fic. I apologise if it isn't up to standard or whatever, because as I said, I'm mostly writing this to cope with my parent's divorce. Constructive criticism is appreciated and so are ideas, I usually get terrible writer's block so I'll try to make a posting schedule but I can't guarantee that ill always follows it. I also apologise for grammatic errors, I'm not Shakespeare. 
> 
> Anyway, Thanks again, and I hope you have a perfectly splendid read.
> 
> Love y'all,
> 
> ~Jenna
> 
> Forgot to add, you could follow me @liljenjens on twitter for updates if you want, don't have to tho :D


End file.
